Solve for $x$ : $25 = 19 + x$
Solution: Subtract $19$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{25 {- 19}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{x} \\ 25 &=& 19 + x \\ \\ {-19} && {-19} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 25 {- 19} &=& x \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = 6$